Various types of hearing prostheses may provide people having different types of hearing loss with the ability to perceive sound. Hearing loss may be conductive, sensorineural, or some combination of both conductive and sensorineural hearing loss. Conductive hearing loss typically results from a dysfunction in any of the mechanisms that ordinarily conduct sound waves through the outer ear, the eardrum, or the bones of the middle ear. Sensorineural hearing loss typically results from a dysfunction in the inner ear, including the cochlea, where sound vibrations are converted into neural signals, or any other part of the ear, auditory nerve, or brain that may process the neural signals.
People with some forms of conductive hearing loss may benefit from hearing prostheses, such as acoustic hearing aids or vibration-based hearing aids. An acoustic hearing aid typically includes a small microphone to detect sound, an amplifier to amplify certain portions of the detected sound, and a small speaker to transmit the amplified sound into the person's ear. Vibration-based hearing aids typically include a small microphone to detect sound, and a vibration mechanism to apply vibrations corresponding to the detected sound to a person's bone, thereby causing vibrations in the person's inner ear, thus bypassing the person's auditory canal and middle ear. Vibration-based hearing aids may include bone anchored hearing aids, direct acoustic cochlear stimulation devices, or other vibration-based devices.
A bone anchored hearing aid typically utilizes a surgically-implanted mechanism to transmit sound via direct vibrations of the skull. Similarly, a direct acoustic cochlear stimulation device typically utilizes a surgically-implanted mechanism to transmit sound via vibrations corresponding to sound waves to generate fluid motion in a person's inner ear. Other non-surgical vibration-based hearing aids may use similar vibration mechanisms to transmit sound via direct vibration of teeth or other cranial or facial bones.
Each type of hearing prosthesis has an associated sound processor. In one basic type of hearing prosthesis, the sound processor may just provide an amplification to any sounds received by the prosthesis. However, in other applications, the processor present in a hearing prosthesis may be more advanced. For example, some processors may be programmable and include advanced signal processing functions (e.g., noise reduction functions).